


a lucky mistake

by spilborghs (carebearstare)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Colorado Rockies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/pseuds/spilborghs
Summary: Trevor was usually an early riser, but… this was too early.





	a lucky mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulowhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulowhiskey/gifts).



> For Jenny, who needed a cute story with these two, with the prompt "you want to go shopping now"? 
> 
> Love you boo! :*
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes my own. If you found this googling, please click back.

Trevor was usually an early riser, but… this was  _ too _ early. It was too early, and he was too tired, and there were just… way too many people to be around at this hour.

Nolan had insisted on going shopping.  _ It would be fun! Come on, we can make a day of it!  _ At the time, Trevor might’ve been a little too into the Christmas spirit, decorating and baking cookies with his friend, and - he really did need to finish his shopping. But. This - a Saturday morning at 6 am - was  _ too  _ early.

They had gone to a coffee shop, Nolan’s appeasement to Trevor for making him wake up early, though - they both know they would’ve gone anyways, and he’s not paying for. But - with the shopping crowds, the coffee shop by the mall has been busy, and it’s taking forever. Trevor’s been yawning the whole time, leaning into him and rubbing at his eyes. He didn’t even bother with his contacts this morning, but even with his glasses his vision is still fuzzy. 

“Dude, you okay?” Nolan’s voice is light, but he still a little worried.

Trevor looks up at him, laughing, though it definitely comes out a little breathless. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just… my vision’s still booting up I guess. Along with the rest of me.”

“That’s why we’re getting coffee. You’ll be up in no time.”

“Sure, but one of us has already been up and able to have coffee, and the other is me.” 

Nolan just smiles. “Well, I wanted to be prepared!” Trevor shakes his head and rubs at his eyes again, making an annoyed sound when his eyes still won’t cooperate.

“Hey, this line still isn’t moving and I want to - I don’t know. Splash my face with water a bit to help wake up a little.” He gets a nod and a shrug in return, and he taps Nolan’s shoulder before going to the bathroom. He takes his glasses off and runs the cold water a little before cupping some in his hands and doing just that, though it doesn’t seem to help much. The cold does jolt him a little, but it doesn’t do much for his eyesight. He sighs and puts his glasses back on, heading back out to the main lobby.

By this time, the line has moved a little, though Trevor’s able to spot Nolan easy enough from the back. He posts his arm up against his shoulder and rests against him like before, sighing. “Well, that didn’t really help but at least there’ll be coffee soon.”

He gets a laugh in return, but… it’s not Nolan’s. In fact, he hears his behind him a moment later. Trevor’s afraid to look up at the guy he’s casually cuddling up against, trying to think of a way to disappear, when he talks. “What didn’t help?” 

Trevor does his best not to blush, because his voice is music to his ears at this hour, and then - he looks up. He tries not to make a sound, but he’s not responsible if one comes out because…  _ wow.  _ Whoever this guy is, he’s got an impossibly bright smile - and a pretty face. And it’s almost  _ unfair  _ how good he looks for 6 in the morning. Trevor tries to say something - anything - but it takes a few tries. And it doesn’t help when he can still hear Nolan laughing at him in the background. “Uh… um. I uh. I’m tired.” He scrunches his nose at how lame it comes out and he wishes the floor would just open up. But, the other guy isn’t laughing at him, and really, he smile softens as he takes Trevor in.

“I’m sorry to hear that. You don’t look it though, if that helps.” 

Trevor blushes then, because  _ oh god  _ he hasn’t been out on a date in months and a cute guy is - well. He didn’t say he was cute, but he’ll take anything he can get. “Oh, well. Th - thank you.” The line moves up, and he’s still kind of hanging off him, so he goes up too. He doesn’t seem to mind though, and really, he should...

“So, what’s your name?”

… get his name. He’s still pink, so he bites his lip before answering. “I’m, I’m Trevor.” He gets another smile in return just as bright as the one when he first looked at him.

“I”m Carlos.” He glances back over his shoulder, probably back at Nolan, before looking back down at him. “Who’s the guy who’s giving me an amused look right now?”

Trevor can’t help but sigh, because he’s  _ totally  _ going to get made fun for this for awhile. “That’s Nolan. He’s kind of a jerk but he’s great.” Carlos laughs then, looking back one more time before moving them both forward again as they get closer to the registers. 

“I can see that. I can also guess what happened with us both wearing navy jackets and red shoes, but I’m not complaining.” Carlos puts an arm around him then, and  _ oh my god.  _ “Unless… I mean, you know.” He loosens his grip then, and it’s Trevor’s turn to laugh - and to lean into him even more.

“No, oh god, it’s fine. It’s - wow… um. Sorry. I just… this never happens and now that it did I’m embarrassed but… wow. You know?” God, he wishes he were more awake, but if he were, he wouldn’t have sidled up to the guy and instead just complained to Nolan the rest of the day about how hot the guy was. But, Carlos doesn’t seem to mind, and just smiles at him. 

“I know. Here, let me buy your coffee? At the very least?”

Trevor just nods - a little too eagerly - and they quiet as they finally reach the front of the line. He gives him his order and they go off to the side, still kind of cuddled against one another. They don’t say anything else, and it’s comfortable, though he feels like he should say something. “Uh… thanks. For the coffee. And for not like… punching me in the face.”

Carlos does move back a little, but only to give him a confused look. “I wouldn’t ever do that. I’m a nice person, and besides… you’re pretty cute and I hope you won’t mind giving me your number so we can meet properly, when you’re more awake.”

Trevor doesn’t say anything, eyes wide as he sputters, though he does take the phone that’s handed to him, double-checking he actually put his number in correctly, before handing it back to Carlos. He gets another smile in return and  _ wow  _ he needs to stop with that before he kills him. By that time, their coffee is ready and Nolan’s ordered and next to him, looking way too smug for something he had no part of. Carlos gives him a nod before leaning against Trevor one more time. 

“It was nice to meet you, Trevor. See you again soon.” 

He gets out a weak  _ you too  _ before he’s gone, and this time, Nolan slings his arm around him. “So, you glad you came with me now?” 

Trevor huffs and rolls his eyes at him, but they both know he is. “I am. Looks like I got something I wasn’t shopping for either.”


End file.
